Death is Only the Beginning
by Funkyturtle
Summary: Fan fic about Sirius' experience after he dies. Sirius then finds out something interesting, Lily and James are there too, and turns out they spend their time watching the living. Should be interesting.
1. Death is Only the Beginning

I own none of the characters, they are all figments of the imagination of the wonderful j.k. rowling.

**Chapter 1: Death is Only the Beginning**

Sirius felt a strange sensation as he fell through the veil. It was like a very strange awakening, to what, he didn't know. He felt like he was gliding through air, unable to see or really feel anything. He suddenly felt himself pulled into reality. Sirius looked around, everything looked kind of muted. He looked around, it appeared that he was in Hogwarts, but he couldn't see anyone else. Things became clearly to him, his eyes seemed to really open. He noticed that it wasn't his surroundings that were muted, it was him. In fact, Hogwarts itself was just like it always was. He looked around, it seemed that he was standing in the middle of a corridor somewhere inside the castle. He looked both ways, but he saw no one. Suddenly, Sirius heard some voices around the corner. They sounded so familiar.

"Oh, bloody hell, what's going on now." A voice of a young man said.

"Ron! This is serious, I don't know what to do." He finally recognized the voices; it was Hermione and Ron!

Sirius looked at the best friends of his godson and was shouting their names as loud as he could, but they didn't seem to notice. He waved his hands in front of the two, but they didn't even flinch. He was so confused; what was going on?

"RON! HERMIONE! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" obviously they couldn't, because they simply continued their conversation.

"I'm really worried about Harry. Since Sirius died he just hasn't been the same. I really think he's lost the will to live. He is so depressed. I know that even his parents' deaths cause him so much pain; I don't think Harry will ever get over it. After his parents and then Sirius, I really don't blame him, he probably be happier dead, at least he would be with them." Hermione said, near tears.

"Don't think that way Hermione, he knows we care about him, he's not alone. He still has us, and Remus." Ron tried to convince and comfort her.

"I suppose so, but I really feel like we should tell him. He feels guilty, I know it, but he really shouldn't it wasn't his fault. We need to talk to him. Now."

"You're right. Let's go."

And with that, the two teens ran to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was incredibly confused. He tried to see what he remembered. How did he die? The harder he thought, the more came back to him, and then he remembered the worst part of all, Harry's cries of pain, and Lupin holding him back, that was the last thing he remembered.

Sirius suddenly felt overwhelmed with pain. He would never be able to see his godson again, tell him everything would be okay, tell him about his parents. To Harry, Sirius was the closest thing he had ever had to a family, and even though he never said it, he was sure that Harry had loved him just as much as he had loved Harry. Molly Weasley was right though, sometimes Sirius did treat Harry like he was James, but having Harry was almost as good as having James. It was unfair though, that he got to spend so much time with him, when his parents never got to see him grow up. He was feeling desperate when he realized he still had no clue where he was.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Sirius voiced out loud.

"It's okay Sirius, we know how you're feeling. It's okay, we're here to help you." Sirius looked around but he couldn't see who had spoken these words. He knew who he thought it was, but it couldn't be, it was impossible. But then, his suspicions were confirmed as the figure rounded the corner. Sirius was in disbelief, was it really him?

"James?"

"Yep Padfoot old friend, it's me."

**READ and REVIEW!**


	2. The LongAwaited Plan

I own none of the characters, they are all figments of the imagination of the wonderful j.k. rowling.

**Chapter 2: The Long-Awaited Plan**

"What…I mean, Why…" Sirius tried to ask something, but wasn't able to piece a sentence together. He simply ran up and hugged his friend. He hadn't seen James in so long. Sirius was so filled with joy; he began to cry. Still latched onto James, Sirius refused to let go; fearing that this was all a dream and the minute he let go, James would be gone. Sirius finally let go, and James still stood there, staring at his old friend. Both men had tears rolling down their cheek at being united again when a woman rounded the corner.

She stared at the two companions with a smile on her face.

"Oh you two, what am I going to do now that you're together again?"

"Lily." Sirius rushed over to her and nearly knocked her over in an embrace.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you."

Sirius backed up and stared at his two best friends.

"What's happened to me? Am I?"

"Yes, Sirius, you're dead." Lily said solemnly.

"What? How?" Sirius yelled, outraged.

"Here," James answered coolly, "We'll show you."

James waved his wand and the land of the living seemed to rewind, and change places, it was all very blurred. Suddenly they were in the Department of Mysteries, the scene was moments before Sirius had passed through the veil. Sirius looked at everyone around him, they were dueling Death Eaters, and to his surprise, the kids were doing quite well. He saw himself dueling Bellatrix, and the members of the Order dueling various death eaters. He then turned his attention to Harry, who was in turn watching his living form. He watched as Harry saw Sirius struck by a green shot of light, and fall through the veil. Harry started screaming, he was hysterical, Lupin had to hold him back. Harry looked like he was in so much pain. _Oh god, Harry._ Sirius thought._ Harry and Remus are probably devastated._

"Harry…" Sirius said aloud, as the scene changed back to the present, at Hogwarts. He looked over to Harry's parents, who both had tears in their eyes.

"God, that was even harder to watch the second time," Lily told James, who nodded his head.

"What do you mean, the second time?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius, you really are a bit slow. Haven't you gotten it yet? We're dead, but we can watch the living. We're like ghosts that people can't see." James explained.

"Wow…wait, so you've been watching our lives, me and Harry and Remus', since you died?" Sirius asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it, his friends had seen everything, their horrible lives after their deaths.

"So you know, how hard Harry's had it?" Sirius probed.

"Yeah, I can't believe he hasn't killed himself yet." Lily said half jokingly half completely serious.

"After you died, Harry was so depressed. You know Harry, he felt guilty. He was so sad, he expressed several times how he had lost the will to live, and that the only reason he's still alive is that he has to defeat Voldemort." At James' explanation, Lily began to cry, and buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"I know he's had such a difficult life, and the only time I ever saw him truly happy was when he was with you." Lily told Sirius.

"It's true mate," James added, "I really thought Harry's life was turning around. But then, when you died, it became the worst it's ever been."

"I really wish we could speak to him, tell him that we are watching him, tell him that if he ever needs to, he can just talk and we'll listen." Sirius mumbled.

"You see, Sirius, we think there might be." James explained happily.

"What?" Sirius said, very excited about this prospect, "H—"

"The two way mirrors." Lily interrupted, unable to contain herself.

"We figured out, that if, Harry has his and we have yours, at the same time, we might be able to make it work. However, the spell to make it work between these two different dimensions is very difficult, it took us 8 years to find it, and then when we did, we waited for you." James added.

"Okay, I'm up for it. Wait, does Harry have his?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Lily explained, "he smashed it, but then he felt horrible and repaired it."

"Good." Sirius began, "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," Lily chirped, clearly ecstatic, "but first, let's follow Hermione and Ron to Harry's room."

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius smiled as they all headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
